villainsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Albert Wesker
« Il diritto di essere un Dio...ora quel diritto mi appartiene » (Albert Wesker in Resident Evil 5) Albert Wesker è un personaggio della serie di Resident Evil della casa produttrice Capcom. Comparso per la prima volta come personaggio secondario nel gioco Resident Evil del 1996, divenne in seguito l'antagonista principale dell'intera serie dopo che le sue vere intenzioni furono svelate. A differenza degli altri personaggi principali, Wesker agisce tipicamente dietro le quinte e ha un impatto maggiore sugli eventi di ogni gioco, pure in quelli dove non compare direttamente. Biografia Nato da genitori dotati d'intelletto superiore, Albert era uno dei Fratelli Wesker, soggetto del Progetto Wesker ideato da Ozwell E. Spencer per creare una nuova razza di umani superiori con il virus Progenitor.12 Dopo gli studi, divenne un ricercatore presso la Umbrella Corporation insieme all'amico William Birkin, dove partecipò alle ricerche sull'appena scoperto virus t. Diversi anni dopo, si avvicinò alla S.T.A.R.S. e divenne il capitano della squadra Alpha. Resident Evil 0 Il 23 luglio 1998, Wesker e Birkin scoprirono che il treno Ecliptic Express era stato attaccato da sanguisughe infette. Successivamente, si accorsero della presenza di un misterioso uomo in grado di controllarle la cui vera identità era, apparentemente, quella del defunto dottor James Marcus. Con il disastro biologico che si stava diffondendo nei Monti Arklay e nelle aree circostanti, Wesker capì che la Umbrella era prossima al fallimento e decise di abbandonare Birkin per mettere in atto i suoi piani personali, dirigendosi verso la squadra Alpha della S.T.A.R.S. per attirarla all'interno del Centro di Ricerca Arklay. Durante il suo cammino, però, fu sorpreso da Sergei Vladimir, uno dei dirigenti della Umbrella che aveva intuito le sue intenzioni di tradire la compagnia.3 Gli sguinzagliò contro un Tyrant modificato chiamato Ivan ma, durante il combattimento, il Centro di Addestramento del dottor Marcus esplose, sollevando un polverone che facilitò la fuga di Wesker. Resident Evil e Remake Il 24 luglio 1998, Wesker attirò la squadra Alpha della S.T.A.R.S. all'interno della solitaria villa nascosta tra i Monti Arklay, in realtà costruita per celare il Centro di Ricerca Arklay. Qui, mise a dura prova gli agenti della sua unità, Chris Redfield e Jill Valentine, lasciandoli a combattere contro le letali armi bio-organiche della Umbrella, in modo da poter ottenere dati di combattimento sufficienti e venderli a una compagnia rivale.4 Dovette manipolare l'agente Barry Burton e assassinare il capitano della squadra Bravo Enrico Marini per far filare liscio il suo piano. Prima di essere raggiunto dai membri sopravvissuti della S.T.A.R.S., Wesker si iniettò uno speciale virus prototipo donatogli da Birkin che l'avrebbe fatto resuscitare dalla morte. Dopodiché, risvegliò il Tyrant T-002 e si fece impalare di proposito dai suoi artigli, inscenando la sua morte per ingannare la Umbrella. Nonostante tutto, al suo risveglio, fu spiacevolmente sorpreso di scoprire che il Tyrant era stato distrutto dai suoi agenti. Infuriato, Wesker giurò di vendicarsi, ma il suo piano si rivelò comunque un mezzo successo. Nonostante la perdita del Tyrant, i dati di combattimento registrati durante l'incidente della villa gli permisero di entrare nei ranghi della compagnia rivale nota come "La Terza Organizzazione". Resident Evil 2/Resident Evil The Darkside Chronicles Per approfondire, vedi la voce Resident Evil 2. Dopo lo scoppio dell'epidemia di virus t a Raccoon City, Wesker decise di allearsi con la spia della sua organizzazione Ada Wong per recuperare un campione di virus G sviluppato da William Birkin. Il 23 settembre 1998, un campione fu rubato dall'agente speciale della Umbrella HUNK, la cui squadra fu annientata dal dottor Birkin che, iniettandosi la sua creazione, era diventato una creatura deforme. Ada raggiunse la città durante l'epidemia, ma la sua missione fu compromessa dall'elemento inaspettato Leon Scott Kennedy. Dopo varie peripezie, Ada fu in grado di abbandonare Leon al suo destino e recuperare un campione di virus G dal corpo mutato di Birkin. Wesker, seppur inizialmente dubbioso del successo della missione, cambiò immediatamente idea dopo che Ada gli mostrò ciò che aveva recuperato. Il primo ottobre, Raccoon City fu distrutta e Ada riuscì a fuggire a bordo di un elicottero della Umbrella, consegnando il virus G nelle mani della Terza Organizzazione.3 Questo capitolo viene rifatto in "Resident Evil The Darkside Chronicles: ricordi della città perduta". La trama è la stessa, la grafica viene migliorata e aggiunta qualche scena inedita. Wesker svolge lo stesso ruolo che ha in Resident Evil 2. Quattro anni dopo gli eventi di Raccoon City, sempre in "Resident Evil the Darkside Chronicles: Operation Javier", Wesker avrebbe dovuto incontrarsi con un trafficante di armi batteriologiche di nome Javier Hidalgo che è entrato in possesso del Virus T-Veronica, ma non riesce ad incontrarlo perché due agenti del governo appartenenti allo US SOCOM, Leon S. Kennedy e Jack Krauser, sono sulle sue tracce e vogliono arrestarlo. Javier si infetta con il virus T-Veronica e si trasforma in un mostro, che i due agenti affrontano con l'aiuto della figlia di Javier, anche lei parzialmente infettata dal virus. Wesker assiste alla scena da lontano, notando gli effetti del Virus T-Veronica. Mesi dopo Jack Krauser, l'agente che aveva partecipato alla missione per arrestare Javier, si mette in contatto con Albert wesker, in quanto durante la missione è stato ferito al braccio e non può più svolgere il servizio militare. Krauser si mette dalla parte di Wesker, intento a far risorgere la Umbrella, in cambio di un buon pagamento. Code: Veronica Per approfondire, vedi la voce Resident Evil Code: Veronica. Qualche tempo dopo, Wesker assunse il controllo della Hive/Host Capture Force, l'unità di forze speciali della Terza Organizzazione. Il 27 dicembre 1998, Wesker e le forze speciali attaccarono l'Isola di Rockfort con l'intento di recuperare il corpo ibernato di Alexia Ashford, sviluppatrice del virus t-Veronica. Durante l'attacco all'isola, il virus t fu liberato e contagiò tutti i suoi abitanti. Pur non trovando Alexia, Wesker e la sua squadra furono in grado di recuperare ulteriori dati riguardanti le armi bio-organiche. Qui, si scontrò dapprima con Claire Redfield e poi con la sua nemesi Chris. In seguito, raggiunse il Centro di Ricerca della Umbrella in Antartide. Nonostante Alexia fu distrutta da Chris, Wesker riuscì in ogni caso ad ottenere il t-Veronica dal corpo di Steve Burnside, che era stato precedentemente infettato. Prima dell'esplosione del centro, Wesker e Chris si scontrarono ancora una volta. Qui, sfoggiò per la prima volta le sue nuove abilità sovrumane, dando del filo da torcere a Chris, ma i due furono costretti a rimandare la battaglia a causa dell'imminente distruzione dell'impianto. The Umbrella Chronicles Per approfondire, vedi la voce Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. Nel 2003, Wesker lavorando sempre per conto della misteriosa organizzazione, segue i suoi ex compagni Jill e Chris in Russia, dove si nasconde una base operativa della Umbrella. Wesker si infiltra in essa per rubare un dischetto contenente tutti i dati segreti della Umbrella. Qui incontra e uccide Sergei Vladimir, che per impedigli di portare a termine il suo intendo si è iniettato un virus che lo trasforma in una creatura mutante. Dopodiché formatta la memoria della Regina Rossa, il computer che gestiva i dati dell'azienda. In seguito veniamo a sapere che Wesker testimonierà contro Ozwell E. Spencer, il presidente della Umbrella. Resident Evil 4 Per approfondire, vedi la voce Resident Evil 4. Albert Wesker ha un ruolo marginale nella storia di Resident Evil 4, infatti si limita a dare ordini tramite un cellulare con collegamento visivo da una sua base segreta, ad Ada Wong, una spia che ha retribuito adeguatamente, per permetterle di recarsi in un luogo situato nell'Europa Centrale tra la Spagna ed il Portogallo chiamato El Pueblo. Nonostante abbia un ruolo chiaramente secondario, tutta la vicenda del gioco gira intorno a dei parassiti con i quali Wesker intende far rinascere la Umbrella. Infatti Wesker ha saputo che una setta maligna chiamata i Los Illuminados, ha fatto rivivere un pericoloso parassita chiamato Las Plagas che ha trasformato le persone che abitano ad El Pueblo in violenti selvaggi assassini in grado di correre, di parlare, pensare e impugnare armi, oltre a possedere una resistenza fuori dal comune. A Wesker servono questi parassiti poiché trasformano le persone in esseri ancora più pericolosi degli zombi e quindi Wesker vuole le Plagas per trasformarle in arma, al posto del T e il G-Virus, in questo modo la sua Umbrella decaduta 6 anni prima a causa dei fatti di Raccoon City scoperti dal governo, cha ha fatto chiudere tutti i laboratori conosciuti della Umbrella Corporation. Wesker vuole far rinascere la sua compagnia impadronendosi di un campione di plagas che possiede un uomo chiamato Osmund Saddler, un Lord capace di controllare le Plagas che sottomette al suo volere grazie al dominio sui parasisti che esercita la Plagas regina che il Lord possiede nel suo corpo. Wesker ha incaricato due suoi agenti di recarsi in Spagna per recuperare il campione di Plagas con il quale far rinascere la Umbrella: Ada Wong che dovrà agire nell'ombra cercando di non farsi scoprire per poter recuperare il campione mentre Saddler non se lo aspetta. Oltre ad Ada l'altro agente di Wesker è Jack Krauser, un mercenario ex agente del governo appartenente allo US SOCOM(vedi Resident Evil The Darkside Chronicles: Operation Javier). Krauser si era schierato con l'Umbrella anni prima, nel 2002 dopo che aveva dovuto lasciare il servizio militare a causa delle precarie condizioni del suo braccio(danneggiato durante l'Operation Javier). Wesker mandò Krauser come infiltrato in Spagna tra gli Illuminados, con lo scopo di fingersi al servizio di Lord Saddler e rubare il campione di Plagas posseduto dal Lord. Il campione è capace di generare un'altra Plagas regina e altre Plagas capaci di creare ganados, e per questo a Wesker gli serve per far rinascere la Umbrella, trasformando i parassiti in un'arma biologica. Trovandosi in mezzo agli illuminados, Krauser ne approfittò e si fece volontariamente contagiare dalle Plagas per poter finalmente riprendere le funzionalità del suo braccio danneggiato: i parassiti ripararono il braccio di Krauser rendendolo inoltre capace di trasformarlo in una pericolosa arma, oltre a conferirgli poteri sovrumani. Nonostante ciò Krauser rimane dalla parte della Umbrella per due motivi: perché è adeguatamente pagato e in quanto vuole far rinascere anche lui la Umbrella per imporre al mondo equilibrio e stabilità. Perciò Krauser aspetta il momento opportuno per rubare il campione a Lord Saddler ingannandolo, consegnandolo a Wesker. Tuttavia viste le pericolose abilità di Krauser per non rischiare un suo tradimento, Wesker mandò Ada a controllarlo e ad aiutarlo a recuperare il campione. Questo piano però viene minacciato da Leon S. Kennedy, un ex poliziotto sopravvissuto a Raccoon City, che è ora divenuto un agente governativo d'elité al servizio della casa bianca. Leon si trova anch'egli ad El Pueblo, in Spagna per salvare la figlia del presidente USA tenuta in ostaggio dai Los Illuminados. Wesker conosce le abilità di Leon e per impedirgli di ostacolare i suoi piani ordina subito ad Ada di ucciderlo, ma la donna conosce già Leon e ha un debole per lui, e perciò si ostina a non volerlo eliminare, rimandando sempre. Wesker allora affida a Krauser il ruolo di uccidere Leon, ma nonostante le super abilità di Krauser, Leon riesce ad avere la meglio dimostrandosi più abile del previsto, e Krauser finisce per venire ucciso. Wesker sorpreso dalle abilità di Leon vuole utilizzarlo per eliminare Saddler, in questo modo Ada potrà mettere le mani sul campione di plagas custodito dal Lord. Wesker ordina ad Ada di uccidere il sopravvissuto della battaglia tra Leon e Saddler e recuperare il campione. Ma Ada invece aiuta Leon ad uccidere Saddler consegnando all'agente governativo un lanciarazzi incendiario con il quale Leon ucciderà il gigantesco mostro in cui si era trasformato Saddler grazie alla Plagas regina posseduta. Subito dopo Ada si fa consegnare da Leon il campione di Plagas custodito da Saddler e consegna all'agente delle chiavi di un'acqua scooter con le quali Leon e la figlia del presidente possono tornare in America. Ada in seguito fugge con tanto di campione in elicottero. In ogni caso la missione è completata Ada ha recuperato il campione di Plagas e con esso la Umbrella potrà risorgere trasformando in arma i parassiti. Ma purtroppo per Wesker, non sarà così: Ada infatti ha ingannato Wesker fin dai tempi di Raccoon City (Resident Evil 2 & The Darkside Chronicles), Ada infatti ha sempre finto di lavorare per la Umbrella, in realtà la Wong lavora per un'organizzazione avversaria, alla quale Ada consegnerà il campione di Plagas, mentre tradirà Wesker consegnando alla Umbrella un campione vuoto. La Umbrella così non potrà risorgere perché non ha niente su cui lavorare, Albert Wesker è stato ingannato... Tuttavia sta già pensando ad un nuovo piano per tornare alla ribalta e vendicarsi. Resident Evil 5 « Ogni giorno, gli esseri umani sono un passo avanti verso la loro autodistruzione! Io non sto distruggendo il mondo, lo sto salvando! » (Albert Wesker in Resident Evil 5) In Resident Evil 5, Wesker si reca nel cuore dell'Africa. Intento a dominare il mondo con un nuovo virus di sua creazione, chiamato Uroboros, viene visto collaborare con Excella Gionne, proprietaria della TriCell Pharmaceutical Company, con una misteriosa donna mascherata e Riccardo Irving. Dopo aver attraversato delle rovine e aver affrontato orde di Majini, Chris Redfield e Sheva Alomar raggiungono Excella, Wesker e la donna misteriosa, che viene smascherata subito, rivelando di essere Jill Valentine. Dopo una breve battaglia, Wesker fugge, lasciando Jill a combattere contro i due. Chris e Sheva riescono però a far tornare in sé la ragazza, liberandola da un congegno impiantato nel suo petto che plagiava la sua mente. Wesker viene raggiunto dai due, a bordo di una gigantesca nave. Prima della battaglia finale, Wesker infetta Exella con il virus, trasformandola in un gigantesco mutante. Sconfitta Exella, Chris combatte nuovamente Wesker, dandogli del filo da torcere. Nonostante tutto, Chris riesce a iniettargli un siero, che riesce a stordirlo per un po'. Wesker sale su un aereo, con l'obiettivo di liberare il virus Uroboros nell'atmosfera, per infettare l'intero pianeta. Chris e Sheva riescono comunque a salire sul velivolo in fase di decollo, ma vengono affrontati da un Wesker più potente che mai, che riesce a schivare ogni colpo di pistola dei suoi nemici. In un tentativo disperato, Chris apre il portello di carico dell'aereo, che va sfortunatamente a schiantarsi nella bocca di un vulcano. Wesker, deciso ad eliminare Chris, si lascia infettare da Uroboros, trasformandosi in una potente creatura. Chris e Sheva, collaborando, riescono a scoprire il punto debole del nemico, situato sul petto, e dopo continui attacchi riescono a gettare Wesker nella lava. Dopo essere stati raggiunti dall'elicottero di salvataggio pilotato da Josh, i due finiscono Wesker, ancora in vita, con due colpi di RPG-7. Come personaggio giocabile Anche se non appare mai come personaggio principale in tutta la serie, può essere utilizzato in alcuni minigiochi, come il Battle Game di Code Veronica e The Mercenaries di Resident Evil 4. Recentemente è apparso come personaggio giocabile nella modalità multigiocatore di Resident Evil: Deadly Silence per Nintendo DS. In Resident Evil 5, Wesker torna come personaggio giocabile della modalità I Mercenari e nella modalità Versus, con due costumi disponibili. In questa modalità è anche possibile utilizzare alcuni poteri di Wesker come la supervelocità. Inoltre in Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles ci saranno degli scenari in cui sarà possibile usare Wesker nella sua forma umana e dopo la sua trasformazione in superuomo. Inoltre Wesker sarà uno dei personaggi Capcom ad apparire nel videogioco crossover Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. In quasi tutte le sue apparizioni Wesker dimostra di possedere abilità che vanno ben oltre i limiti umani, come super velocità, super agilità, resistenza sovrumana e superforza. Perciò Wesker non viene mai intimidito da nessun protagonista di Resident Evil, visto che può contare su poteri irraggiungibili. In altri media Nell'originale Resident Evil, durante le sequenze live action Wesker è interpretato da un attore di nome Eric. Jason O'Mara, lo stesso interpreta il personaggio di Albert Wesker nel film Resident Evil: Extinction, mentre nel film Resident Evil: Afterlife è interpretato da Shawn Roberts. 1998 The Umbrella Conspiracy La storia del primo gioco della saga Resident Evil. 2001 Code Veronica La storia del quarto gioco della saga Resident Evil Code: Veronica. Curiosità *Nonostante in molti giochi appaia solo nelle cut scene, Wesker nelle sue presenze in Resident Evil 0, 1 e Rebirth, Code Veronica, 4, 5 e nello spin off Umbrella Cronicles è il personaggio con più presenze effettive in Resident Evil. *Inizialmente si credeva che i poteri di Wesker fossero dovuti all'iniezione di T-Virus fatta nella villa Spencer per sopravvivere all'attacco mortale del Tyrant. In realtà Wesker è nato con i poteri essendo un esperimento dell'Umbrella, l'iniezione è servita per risvegliare le sue vere capacità. *Nella versione Sega Saturn di Resident Evil 1, si poteva incontrare lo zombie di Wesker. *In Resident Evil 6, Carla Radames rivela che Jake Muller è figlio di Wesker Categoria:Cattivi di Resident Evil Categoria:Mostro Completo Categoria:Cattivi dei videogiochi Categoria:Cattivi dei film cinematografici Categoria:Sadici Categoria:Nemico Mortale Categoria:Dottori e scienziati Categoria:Fame di Potere Categoria:Mente diabolica Categoria:Cattivi defunti Categoria:Cattivi carismatici Categoria:Cattivi con una forza sovrumana Categoria:Cattivi dei Film Horror Categoria:Maestro Manipolatore Categoria:Leader Categoria:Cattivi militari Categoria:Cattivi immortali Categoria:Cattivi egomaniaci Categoria:Cattivi in carne ed ossa Categoria:Psicopatici Categoria:Genitori Categoria:Creatore del Male Categoria:Amici del protagonista Categoria:Cattivi arroganti Categoria:Maestro Oratore Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Adulti Categoria:Umani Categoria:Cattivi affari Categoria:Cattivi vs cattivi Categoria:Cospiratori Categoria:Mostri Categoria:Assassini Categoria:Cattivi in cerca dell'immortalità Categoria:Cattivi trasformati